At Least She Knows Now
by Tip SoGnarly
Summary: A collection of short stories that stars the confessions of Duncan Carter to Courtney Mann...


As her brown shoulder length hair hit the pillow a whirled wind of butterflies got caught in her stomach.

Its like all those days she wished that this would finally happen didn't seem to be important so more. The days started out pretty normal, the usual. She would come over to spend quality time with her boyfriend in his mansion he bought for his family. The family-his brothers- would bombard her with hugs and play kisses, and Brittney would sit in her lap as his beautiful mother would praise her for being so wonderful to her son. Then he would come out after bonding with his father and give her warm hugs and long slow kisses. If it was possible the odd couple would go somewhere alone and have a heated make out session, but unfortunately someone would almost walk in, they separate from each others hungry bodies, still thirsting for so much more. He then would walk his girlfriend that height was slightly average, filled with fat that made her look hot, and curves to define her now mature body. Once she was in the car her daddy bought her-he opened the door of course- they would try to prolong their time together with chat. This lasted until the sky was filled with reds, blues and other cotton candy colors, but she had got there it was morning. He'd kiss her goodbye, a kiss that made her stomach flip, his warm large tongue pushing in her mouth to make her squirm in her drivers' seat. He'd separate with a cocky grin and say, "Goodbye Princess" She'd turn red momentarily and start the car, then he'd lean back in her car and place a soft kiss to her neck saying "I love you babe." She'd reply with the same expression of emotions and speed away. Going back to her, now boring home, her parents being the best. They loved her, but just wasn't in her business all the time

But today, just wasn't the same as the other days. Coming in the mansion she wasn't greeted by the many brothers at once. "Duncan?" She had asked as he opened the door for her. His Mohawk was rather flat today, like he just got out of the shower when she rang the door bell. When she looked in detail of him she smelled _Axe _soap, the suds surrounding his neck and some parts of his strong toned arms were wet. He was dressed in a breathable pair of skinny jeans, his undershirt was tighter. "Um…" she stuttered when he noticed her staring, his smile showing nothing but his straight teeth.

Opening the door a little wider, she noticed that only a few seconds had passed when she said his name. "Don't just sit out their babe, the wind making me cold." It was because his chest was wet, soaking the shirt and yes she knew he was cold because his pink little nipples harden. "Mm maybe your hot Princess, your cheeks changing colors." He made them even redder with his statement and his contact with her dark tan arm to pull her inside his home.

When the large heavy oak door closed a loud echo sounded off in the home, "Duncan, where's your family?" She asked feeling nervous as the heels of her boots made echoes on the hard tile, but then again why should she be?

He had already let go of her arm when the door closed. Hands, big pale hands that were so talented, were in his pockets, his pants not even pulled up all the way at the waist. She remembered him saying, 'Babe I got a good comrade between them jeans and my ass, I like to keep them separated at all times' She never seen his comrade before, only feeling it at times when they were close together.

Slightly manly large eyes looked at her, though they were so deep in a cold color teal they always warmed her body when turned to her. He still continued his walk out of the entrance way to turn left to go up the long stairs. "Oh, at the police station." He answered back waiting for her on the first five steps. Duncan seemed almost impatient that his girlfriend was walking in his home slow like this was all new to her. If only he knew its still sort of was, considering they were never at the Carter manner by themselves. She bended over to loosen the first buckle of her leather boots. "No Princess, momma ain't home right now, just come up here you can take them off later." He said a tint of more unwillingly to wait more tone.

Following orders she finally came to the steps, but stopped at the third one when she noticed that to her farther left, the second family room wasn't littered with toys and video game controllers. Of course Mrs. Carter loved having a clean home, but still. "Even your brothers are gone?" She asked looking at the empty seating's and the blank flat screen.

"Um, yea babe I told you they're at the police station." He said in a humorous tone grabbing for her hand this time and pulled her to his same spot on the steps. Courtney blushed, he knew that she was nervous the house was empty. While the continued their first trip up the flight of stairs he explained more. "Yeah dad woke up everyone but me this morning to take a trip to McDonalds for breakfast, I told them to bring me back the usual greasy stuff I eat." She atomically started to wonder if he lied about them going to the station. "Well my silly old dad forgot that he had to present a whole group of new officers to this fancy introduction party they have at the station. And since one of his men called in to remind their aging chief he was the whole point of the party, he decided to just drag everyone with him." Duncan kept shaking his head at the thought of his balding father, Courtney giggled from personal experience with Mr. Carter. "So my mom calls me in and tells me that they'll be home by close to midnight because dad had a ton of work to do, not to mention the only way home was the patrol car they drove this morning, and you know my mom refuses to behind the wheel of the same cars that I be cuffed in. My other brothers are some where in the Toronto Islands hooking up with these girls they met in college." He looked down at her, trying to read if she didn't believe him.

"Oh well that's very interesting.." It was the only thing she could think of. He was thinking that she assumed he tricked her into coming here alone. Crazy how predictable she's gotten over the past few months. "My parents leave the house to me in the mornings to a lot, because of work too. Its kind of why I come here so early, by the time I come back home they walk in the house right after me."

"Ohm," Was what he said after her very boring reply, but he didn't seem uninterested in her. It was more around the lines of being distracted, Courtney can tell when his eyes go cloudy for a moment and how his lips turn down at the corners. She was always curious what would go on inside Duncan head when he was quiet, because he does speak his mind in a conversation not think the opposite. But every time she and Duncan, would just stare at each other faces, the guessing of what's he thinking about always come up wrong. Contrary of many beliefs his thoughts what made her fall in love with him. How could someone she hated for a time, stole her heart?

It was a very simple answer… "Wow stop trying to guess what I'm thinking babe." Duncan chuckled, he continued on when she gave him a look. "You almost tripped on the steps like five times already, you've should be use to them by now." A loud laugh boomed off the walls when his girlfriend tripped again in embarrassment. "Aw come on honey we just got three more to go…"

By the time they were at the top of the steps she felt like she climbed a mountain. Then again you really make things more dramatic then they are when nervous, it took them less than five minutes to get up there. She was actually breathing a little faster than the norm cheeks flushed from exhaustion. Duncan gave her a weird look for a moment, then smiled and reached for the zipper of her modern urban styled black cover up/jacket. Courtney froze and looked him dead in the eye almost scaring him. "…You look hot." He said innocently like a child, that's all the gesture meant a sweet innocent gesture. Courtney look at his shoulder instead of his eyes this time. Starting to wonder why Duncan's speech sounded a bit off from the usual.

She swore every time a button popped her heart beat quickened. He started for the bottom using both of his super pale white hands. His left fingers snapped one, then his right already set on the next one popped it, the left hand would go for the next one as his right hand was busy. This didn't go on painfully slow, Courtney and him were the type of couple that left certain teasing out. If one would try to do things slowly, it was a definite ass whooping or a verbal rape as punishment. Who has time for all that? Their motto take it now, because we might be dead tomorrow.

Once the buttons were undone, he slide his warm hands under the jacket to touch her exposed shoulders. Pushing his fingers to grip the jacket to pull it off her arms, he pulled the tanned young woman closer to him, because she was at a foots distance. By the time their chest bumped the jacket was at the tip of her fingers. The position they were now in had them two feet from the staircase, and ten feet from the hallway leading to Duncan's room three turns to the right. The male had his girl up against his still wet chest, making her tight get a little basic tube top wet, he was kind of bent towering her tiny form because he was pulling her short sleeved jacket down. And her head tilted up her eyes focused on his square chin hair.

Currently she was wondering why his black dyed goatee was so perfectly grown out into a square. But she jumped in surprise when his bent sideways pointer finger put her little naked chin between his thumb and had her neck strain to look up even higher. The kiss came out of nowhere, but that was always normal from them, not to mention the tapes from the game proved that enough. His lips were smashed on her plump dark ones. Lip gloss made his lips slide a little off, but he pressed on. And so did she even if his lips were on the chapped side from not taking care of them. They kept moving them together, then someone decided to suck on a juicy glossy bottom lip setting them off, she tilted her head and waited for a moment to make the move. Duncan awarded her by forcing her mouth open with his large tongue, she gasped in surprise. He must've stuck a small piece of ice or something, because she felt something a little cooler and hard start rubbing against her gums.

Even though the kiss felt so smooth and not really over the top it ended as soon as it began. He pulled away from her a moment, noticing she was the only one that closed her eyes this time, he bent back down and placed a soft kiss on both her smooth eyelids. Courtney licked her lips, all lip gloss gone when Duncan had pulled away and licked it all off. Her eyebrows arched at the feeling of his wet lips pressing against her lids. Opening them back up as her vision faded back she was greeted by his dangerously gorgeous smile. "I'm tired of you standing…" He said wrapping his hands around her wide hips, he massaged them for a moment making her lean into his touch more. The teen girl slowly thought of what he just said, it was too late he gripped her hips hard, but not rough and her feet came off the ground.

"Duncan!" she gasped as her head became more leveled to his own, instincts came in and she wrapped her legs around his waist in fear of falling. "Put me down!" She squealed, wrapping her legs tighter around his long body, she couldn't put her arms around him since her jacket was constricting her. Fear that if she lean back to far her head was going to hit the pretty carpet first. So she ceased to keep struggling against him, rather to hold perfectly still, a rare action with their relationship.

Lifting his arms higher to her back he pulled her closer to him. They resembled some sort of pose for a action thriller. The main character the punk young rebel, finally gets the hot smart, but kick ass leading lady, she is far from a damsel distress, no six more actions to being a villain.

Their faces was two inches from each other. She glares at him, while he has his shit eating grin. "Well then lets go…" He said in his deep usual drag voice. Turing around so Princess was in front of him rather this time, he strolled down the dark hallway.

She has even more fear now considering the hallway was darker than the other well let rooms. Her back was basically the shield in this situation, against picture frames, corner tables, vases, and other things that Mrs. Carter decorated the house with. Duncan steps were surpassingly gentle but manly, it didn't make a lot of noise. He said he and his brothers walk like that a lot because back when they were little they use to sneak around the house at nights and try not to wake his parents. "I hate it now, since my parents room down stairs, my older brothers sneak in girlfriends up there. I don't usually know it's a girl home until there's a hell of lot of noise of smashing goes on."

Courtney couldn't deal with the thought of sneaking in Duncan's house and have sex, especially with the fact everyone on the second floor can hear. It'd make things super awkward when they hang out later. And Duncan's brothers are not the ones who don't complain about what peeves them.

"Ah!" She moaned out loud by accident when she felt a hard surface and Duncan bite on her neck. As an apology he licked her skin where he squeezed with his teeth roughly. He shouldn't have to apologize because he learned she liked it sort of rough. It was a major turn on for her since very thing was so dark in the hallway, no windows anywhere, that's how Duncan wanted it to be built. "Mm…" she moaned in her throat when his tongue tip slides in the front slowly, her neck was so sensitive. So when he start decorating her neck with sloppy kisses her temperature went crazy. But she still felt uncomfortable, all she could feel was his warm mouth and still wet hair that tickled her chin, his hands still placed on her back, she arched into him when he bit her.

Then she felt him separate, and place his lips on her ear. "What you getting all excited for?" A chuckle vibrated from his chest when she smacked her lips in annoyance. He kicked his large dark oak door open and held his girlfriend tighter to his chest. Duncan room wasn't really decorated in the stereotypes everyone thought he had, you know skull anything decorated around the place, clothes all over the floor, and other disgusting things. In truth his walls were painted pure white, but he did have a spray painted landscape of the night sky with all the planets zoomed in close it only took up a small percentage of the west part on the window with his oversized window. His carpet was super soft with long thick thread colored in a indigo blue that almost looked black. His bed a queen sized was in the across from the window, his large medal headboard on the wall, his vanity was big but the mirror only a quarter of it- a lot of Courtney 'girly' things were left on there. And of course a Lazy Boy chairs right across from his entertainment system.

"Put me down." She said this time serious.

"Or what?" Duncan asked with a playful tone. She reached toward him to give him another kiss, her eyes glossy, he got excited and smashed their lips together. But it was even five seconds into the kiss when he felt her clenched her teeth on his lip. Hard. "Mmph!" He moaned in pain, as he carried her to his bed, when his knees touched the wood at the end of it he dropped her on it. Roughly.

Courtney body hit the mattress the springs in the Serta causing her to bounce a couple of times. She landed with her legs hanging off the bed, on her back and arms spread out, giving him a frown. "I didn't asked to be thrown.." She snapped kicking her left foot on his hip gently.

"And you ain't asked where to be put down either." He countered, catching her left foot firmly in his hand. Duncan let his fingers lazily start to unbuckle her boot when he was done he went to her right foot. "So," He dragged the vowels of the word out lazily. "How the 'rents? I haven't seen them since dinner a couple weeks back."

Courtney propped her self up on her elbows to watch him take off her cow girl style boots. "Well their doing pretty good. Mother wishes to see you again, she said your humor was very 'entertaining'" She put her two left fingers up in air quotes. "And dad isn't at work nonstop anymore so I get to spend a lot more time with him." When he was done she moved her body backwards until her back his giant metal head board.

"Aw momma Mann misses me? To be honest I do like your mom a lot, not to mention she looks like a older sexy version of you." He joked as he climbed onto the bed, Princess hated it sometimes how he teased her bout her mom looking just like her. "Seriously though, I'd hit that." His purvey grin crossed his face, he laughed when she attempted to attack him with a pillow, he caught it and threw it behind him. "Just playing babe, and I still don't feel comfortable with your dad." He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

As her body was dragged to his she placed both hands gently on his neck. "Come on, he said he'd forgive you about the tattoo we got already." Even though she didn't blame her boyfriend for still being scared, she never thought her dad's super brown complication could turn that shade of purple before.

"No I'm good I swear every time you walk out with a sleeveless shirt he looks at me in hatred." In response Courtney dragged her fingers from his neck to his shoulders. She circled the tips of her fingers around the tattoo. What people didn't ever see was the full detail of Duncan's tattoo, there was a large red heart, with a longer sword stabbed down the middle, coming out the bottom of the heart was scrolls that seem to be jumbled on the ground. Courtney traced her fingers on all the names of Duncan's parents and his three brothers. Most people expected him to have a lot of skull tattoos, he did in truth have one that was located somewhere under his belly button. She never seen the full tattoo, but part of it because one day when they were playing around his pants and boxers slipped down lower than usual.

"I think they're beautiful." She smiled at him. Duncan grinned in response and rolled surprising her.

"Umm…" She said uncomfortably as his face lowered to hers.

"Aw, she blushing because I'm on top!" He mockingly cooed her.

But they kept staring at each other, her eyes being a like melted coca. "I can just drink them…." He mumbled to her softly. His nose wasn't very large, it was small enough to be noticed but not to big to be the only thing you noticed. "I could just drink them all night long…" He whispered his breath hitting under her nose softly.

"Drink?" She asked slowly….

"Your eyes, I always wanted to just stare at them…." He whispered his lips now moving on hers. Courtney decided not to ask no more questions. For some reason Duncan wouldn't open her mouth, that was weird he always was first to be down her throat. She started to suck on his bottom lip so he could catch a hint, he didn't. She opened her eyes to see if he was paying attention, he pulled away and started to playfully kiss her chin. "Yeah babe I was paying attention." He chuckled

"Something wrong?" She asked, she rubbed his back and closed her eyes as he continued his sight at her.

"I don't want to take your virginity…."Duncan answered back in a confession.

The young teen girl eyes started to open wide. Her only initial reaction was offended. The man she loved so much, denied the action she wanted to give to him for so long. Too make love, in her opinion was the ultimate expression of love. Something so serious that religions practice the act for marriage. And even though it was against her religion and morals, she wanted to share it with Duncan. She loved him so much that she wanted to give it to him anytime, just as long as he gave the first move. And now for him to reject it….

Her brows furrowed and tried to push him off of her. "Babe, I know you expected me too take it from you. Hell I even know that you think I've been with all kinds of 'freaks', and its so hard for you too please me." At that moment she gave up trying to push him off of her. He was right, she always pictured Duncan getting rode by a ebony dyed hair female who body was too die for. She always wondered how she'd compete with a girl that gave him oral sex with a tongue piecing. Courtney just knew that'd he'd get bored of her virgin body if she didn't step her game up.

With tears in her eyes ready to break down she barked out. "Hell yeah I think that, since you wanted Heather at first, and her sex life is way more amazing then mine non existent. Your attracted to Gwen way more then me, I seen the way you look at her. I can't force myself to be into all those kinds of things, its just not me. But if I can have sex with you like some whore then its worth…"

"Shut the hell up Courtney…." He interrupted with a glare and held her arms down. "Stop talking ignorance you know I hate that shit…" He frowned when her mouth dropped. "I'm sorry but you just pissed me off, all those accusations you just said is nothing I would expect from you, considering you loved me so much. All of those are straight bullshit. Yeah I was attracted to Heather any man with a penis would want to smash her, if her mouth was stuck on mute."

"Duncan Carter!" She shrieked out at his honesty.

"Babe it's the damn truth, I only lie to you when I want you to be in more pain. And I don't hurt you so just listen. My attraction too Gwen was an honest mistake, what we did on the show was a mistake. Do I take it back? No, cause at the time I thought I was being just a friend. But after seeing your jealously throughout this whole summer, I wish I never had did that stuff. I'm not use to meeting 'sweet' girls like you, so of course I'd have a little attraction left in her. She's my type…Before I met you." He paused too see if Courtney had anything left too saw, but she was only open ears. Even though in her mind she wanted to claw his eyes out.

"But I'll be damn if I date another prep. But its not about punk, prep, Goth, causal, cutesy or anything. Its all comes down if the girl is my kind of chick. And guess what Princess, your more then some chick that I'll date half a year. No I've been with you for almost two long damn years. You're the craziest person I've ever met, you put me through so much hell with all these break ups and make ups. At one point I almost couldn't take it anymore, but you know what stopped me? You. Looking back how much you changed me from some kid with anger problems, too some kid who wants to go out and have a future and avoid getting locked up again. You ain't no regular chick, you a boss my fucking wife."

Courtney smashed her lips into him before he could continue, nothing too dramatic she just lost what else too say. She never been a 'wifey', before. She was the type of girl who'd break up around that time in fear that her boyfriend was going too cheat on her. He pulled away, not giving time to let her enjoy it. "Listen babe, I'm not the perfect boyfriend. I've cheated, not on you but I've done it before. And not just actions thoughts of doing it too. If you looking for a man who'll make a mistake I'm that guy for you, I try really, really, really hard. And you can leave me all you want. But you can't say that everyman no good. Cause I changed you just like you change me. I refuse to fuck and leave you, you deserve better. Yeah were in love. But we ain't ready to have sex, we need to fix the problems that we have now…"

**A/N: I wanted to write a… 'not so typical lime' (lime are sexual stories, but don't include sexual intercourse). I always see Duncan as the one who initiates sex, well if the show was 'reality' it wouldn't be like that. I also included Duncan telling the 'truth'. If you want more information check out my profile. **


End file.
